winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloomix the Power of the Dragon
|music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania Nickelodeon Inc. |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania Peter Zizzo |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Way of Sirenix |next = We Are a Symphony}}Bloomix the Power of the Dragon is the transformation song of Bloomix. Lyrics |-|English= Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix There's a light Brand-new kind of power Burning bright But brighter when it's ours We can share The magic of the dragon flame (Oh woah woah oh) One by one We find the strength to guide us To that spark It's shimmering inside us Winx by Winx Yeah, the magic's on the way (Oh woah woah oh...) Bloomix, call my name Bloomix, play the game together Bloomix, take my hand and get the flame Bloomix, takes you high Bloomix, to the sky forever Bloomix, come and spread your wings and fly Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Whoa oh, oh whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh, yeah yeah Whoa oh, oh whoa oh oh oh Winx by Winx Yeah, the magic's on the way (Oh woah woah oh...) Bloomix, call my name Bloomix, play the game together Bloomix, take my hand and get the flame Bloomix, takes you high Bloomix, to the sky forever Bloomix, come and spread your wings and fly Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix |-|Italian= Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Nella fiamma, splende il mio potere Brucia forte, forte piu di sole Magic Winx Liberiamo l'energia (Oh woah woah oh) La mia forza, avvolge la tua mano E ci porta, sempre piu lontano Siamo Winx Insieme, siamo la magia! (Oh woah woah oh) Bloomix, piu che mai Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix, verso l'avventura Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh, yeah yeah (Oh woah woah oh) Whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh oh Siamo Winx Insieme, siamo la magia! (Oh woah woah oh) Bloomix, piu che mai Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix, verso l'avventura Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix (Bloomix) Bloomix (Bloomix), Bloomix Trivia *The Italian title, "Bloomix, più che mai.", literally means "Bloomix, more than ever." *Its instrumental version is heard in Winx Club: Saving Alfea and also in Winx Bloomix Quest. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Bloomix transformation. *So far, this, Butterflix Power and Tynix are the only transformation songs which the lyrics can be guessed in all languages because most of the lyrics have just been repeated. *On January 22 2016, the full song was released along with all of season 6 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video called Winx Club - Season 6: all songs! Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Bloomix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Saving Alfea Category:Winx Bloomix Quest